Talk:Greta
New page? Don't know why the Greta page has been revamped and the info changed. Just to clarify that for my playthrough I had taken the amulet from the body beforehand and later tried to do the quest to get rid of the item. Like the page says she doesn't take the item or actually give the reward, but I was then able to discard the amulet because the game no longer considered it a quest item. Well at least that was my experience on the PS3 and I did read on this wiki that someone on the 360 had the same experience. Also it's important to note that the quest didn't officially end and it still says in the misc quest lines to talk to Greta, but that's hardly the end of the world and like the article says, you can always kill her if it bothers you that much. 00:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :What happened to you must be a special case if you're sure you're not mistaken about the chain of events. How this was originally described (and how I've experienced it) is that if you pick up the amulet before initiating the quest, Greta thanks you, but the quest does not actually complete: she doesn't take the amulet or give you a reward, and the quest is still listed as active in the menu, preventing you from removing the amulet from your inventory. If you loot the amulet after starting the quest, Greta still doesn't take the amulet or give any reward, but the quest does complete: it's removed from the menu, and the amulet can therefore be dropped. That you were somehow able to remove the amulet while the quest was still active (meaning it was still a quest item) points to either a mistake in the chain of events or a unique case. Knives182 (talk) 06:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I experienced the same thing just last night. I looted his corpse immediately after he was executed. Without realizing it was even a quest item, I continued to play the game and thought nothing of it. Eventually, however, I noticed I couldn't drop or sell the item. I was unaware of what quest it belonged to, so again I just kept playing the game. By pure chance, much later on I went to the house where Greta was at and spoke to her. Went through the dialogue with her and the quest "completed" -- or, it would have if it weren't bugged. She thanked me, I received no reward, and the quest is still "active" in my journal. But, I was then able to drop the amulet. Well, to be specific, I was able to place it in storage in my house in Whiterun. Somehow, it was no longer a quest item even with the quest still technically active. Also, I tried using "setstage SolitudeFreeform03 40" but this did not work for me. The quest remains in the Misc section of the journal. Shadowtechnique (talk) 17:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Weird. Guess this can go either way then. I'll update the bug section to reflect as much. If any 360 users would care to comment on how this worked for them—specifically, if the quest is still listed as active after talking to Greta, & if you were able to drop the amulet—that would be helpful. It could be that this manifests differently on the 360 (what I'm using) than on the PS3 or PC. Knives182 (talk) 21:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Just to specify my case, I play on PC. The game is patched to v1.3. Shadowtechnique (talk) 02:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to add that my case is similar to Shadowtechnique's (although I'm on PS3). I never actively pursued the quest, I just looted the body and noticed later that I couldn't drop the amulet. Which was annoying because I'd picked up another amulet of Talos and it groups them in your inventory and won't allow you to drop any if one is a quest item. Though when I did finally decide to do the quest to see if I could get rid of it I had completed the main quest line and it was around a 100 hours later. 08:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) (Xbox 360) I looted the executed man straight away aswell, then went to Greta and as others have said, she gave me no reward and the quest is still active and she didn't take the amulet, which was then no longer a quest item in my inventory. ConalMD (talk) 14:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I believe the quest is bugging is because the amulet is considered stolen when you take it from the coffin or his body after the execution. I happened to have an amulet of Talos already in my inventory when I arrived at Solitude. I didn't loot his body after the execution, and started the quest by talking to Svari. When I went to retrieve the amulet from his coffin, it was marked as stolen. When I returned to Greta, she took the amulet I previously had, leaving me with the stolen one. The quest completed, but I still did not receive a reward. --jimnms (talk) 04:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The quest is rather buggy. I had to load a previous save because when I went into the house to give her the amulet, a snowy sabre cat appeared for no apparent reason, killed her, and disappeared. I also heard a skeleton, but couldn't see it. Another glitch in the game Hey guys, I encountered another glitch around the Return To Grace quest. I didn't take the Amulet from Roggvir's body but I did 'view' his inventory. Then after the execution, I just played around his head and none of the guards took his body to the catacombs. It just stayed there the whole entire time. I stayed at the inn overnight and saved my game. The next day, his corpse is still on stage. So when I activated the quest and took the amulet from the body and gave it to Greta she didn't give me a reward but I can now take the Amulet off the inventory. What sucks is I didn't even need to go to the catacombs. Roggvir's body is just on the stage..lying there. Is there a way to fix this? I can't load back anymore because I already saved my game. 02:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information I'm on the 360 with the latest patch and all the DLC. Vampires attacked when I arrived at night and killed Addvar. After disposing of them, I waited until morning and found her at his food stall selling wears. I'm not sure if this occurs if he's killed by the Dragonborn, however, or on other systems or earlier versions so I'm putting this here and not as a note. Since I'm a male with the Allure perk, it's slightly beneficial. Image The link to image in the infobox may be broken.Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 16:58, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :The image itself doesn't look too healthy either. AzuraKnight (talk) 17:12, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like the image is using the older link format, as Wikia retired that linking format a month or so ago in favour of their vignette thumbnailer. Probably best to report this to . --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:14, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I sent a report, it will take two to three business days for a response.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 05:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC)